girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Creativity/@comment-26660845-20150823044134/@comment-26660845-20150831052233
...If I watched the episode? ... ...Okay Riley's body language expressed that she could see what was going on and that is okay. However, as a middle school girl, that would have been an issue that would have been addressed VERY soon. As a middle school teacher, I have seen my fair share of "shipping" and whatever term it changes to at the moment and most of it results in extreme negativity, the breaking up of friendships and the like. Riley doesn't see the first boy she liked switch his affections to her best friend and also hear him refer to her as the blonde beauty (Beauty=A term much higher in affection than pretty) without addressing it either on the spot or later on during their window talk time they seem to do for hours a day. Maybe they will bring it up in a future episode but if we are looking at reality (Which I hope the show is going for; realistic situations), there is no way Riley would not address this sooner than later. They got into a deep argument because Lucas called Maya a short stack of pancakes and Riley didn't defend her IMMEDIATELY...now Riley's former crush is referring to her BEST FRIEND as a beauty with Zay in the background talking about how they are staring at each other and...no big deal? Oblivious or not, it is as I stated, bad writing. I completely agree with you about the lesson; I believe that was the lesson to be learned. I also believe you explained it well! I still go back on what I was saying earlier that because of the affection displayed by Lucas toward Maya whether it be through this mysterious letter or letters Lucas wrote to Zay or the fact that Lucs all of a sudden got more passionate about saving Maya's dream than Farkle, the guy who claims to have been in love with her for YEARS and even won her affections by keeping a skateboard with the memory (To which she actively competed with Riley because of it) and then the comedy proposal...with that in there, the lesson behind the show is not exactly easily seen anymore. A LARGE portion of the fans are looking to see Lucas and Maya now and this episode will not exactly go down as a good lesson. Subtle hints? ...No...no, not really. If you WANTED there to be, there would be. But if you are looking at typical 13-15 year olds (Which I happen to be around everyday), the interactions you see between Maya and Lucas are not hints to desiring a relationship on either part. Girls who want to beat somebody up for hurting their male friend's feelings? Girls who, during art class, draw a picture of their friend? Girls who spend time outside of school with their male friend? Girls who constantly reject their male friend's advances but continue to be friends with him? Girls who acknowledge that they could actually like their male friend? These are taken as hints and they aren't subtle. Teasing your best friend's crush because he is from Texas? Especially since this was built into her personality and she could not stand the fact that he never let it get to him? After awhile, that is their connection...not subtle hints of romantic interest. There were PLENTY of episodes that did not focus on Riley; this has nothing to do with any one character's sudden change in dominant personality. Girl Meets Fish had Auggie as the center and Lucas still didn't break out of his normal routine. Girl Meets the Secret World was ABOUT Lucas and we got to see more about him...but he still didn't do something that would seem like he was breaking who he naturally was. Lucas writing a letter to Zay, of all people; as opposed to his friends from the first season, about his friends yet Zay NOT UNDERSTANDING how Lucas has these friends and is a moral compass when he first arrives? Then Lucas never showing Maya affection...at all; being surprised when she uses his REAL NAME even? Him even stating that Riley is a ray of sunshine and Maya is NOT (Then going on to say her homelife is bad but at least she's here a lot!)? But in letters she is the blonde beauty? Lucas can express how he wants Maya happy without going about it the way he did as anyone with half a brain would have picked up on Lucas clearly NOT being in his usual character and would suspect, like you said with Riley NOT being oblivious, that something more is behind this "I want you to be happy" line. Farkle said that to Maya and Riley before too; it was a lot more genuine. These are not subtle hints like the rest of the show IF you want to call them that...it's just bad writing. They'll find a way to fix it; I'm trusting the writers! Let's trust them together eh?